So the Countdown
by BOC42
Summary: So here we are, in anticipation of the movie...just because I know you're all doin' it... have fun, and please R&R!


I don't own Kim Possible, her way-awesome sidekick, or his naked mole rat. Too bad for me.

Ron turned the corner and poked his head into the school library. As usual, there was no one there. Normally, he wouldn't have even been within ten feet of the library, but he couldn't find Kim anywhere, and she could be in there.

He was just about to turn around when a bit of red poking from behind a computer caught his attention.

"Kim! What're you doin?" shouted Ron in disbelief.

Kim turned around in her chair, blushing a bit as Ron came up to stand behind her.

"Um, nothing." Kim tried to move her computer screen so Ron couldn't see what she'd been looking at. Ron smirked and pulled Kim's hands away from the screen, leaning around her head to see.

"Hah! Caughtcha!" He shouted triumphantly, sliding into the chair beside her and activating his computer. "I _knew_ you couldn't resist."

"Hey – I was just, um, checking. You know, so I could tell you later."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I know, Kim. I _know_."

Kim glared at Ron for a second, and then relented, slumping back in her chair with her arms crossed. Ron wasn't supposed to know she was this excited for _Agony County: Night of Drama_ to come out. Yes, it was just a movie, but it _was_ one of her favorite t.v. shows.

"So, whadja find?" asked Ron, logging onto the website Kim was on.

There was silence for a moment, and then Kim sat forward again. "I found sound clips," she said flatly, still a bit vexed.

"Sound clips?" asked Ron, impressed. "Where? Lemme see!"

Kim laughed a bit. "Fine! They're right there," she said, pointing at his screen.

Ron's eyes went round and he eagerly clicked on the icon. Immediately, the speakers beside his computer crackled to life and started spitting out disjointed sentences.

"Aw, come on! I can't hear it!" Ron complained.

Kim shook her head. "They're school computers, Ron. What do you expect, surround sound?"

Ron glowered at her. "How do they expect us to be up on the latest technology when they don't provide it for us?"

"We're not," said Kim, smiling, and turned her attention back to her screen.

A moment later, a spastic noise from Ron attracted Kim's attention.

"What?"

Ron was bouncing in his chair, clicking his mouse madly. "K.P., I found song lyrics!"

"Really?" asked Kim, excited, and leaned over to see his screen.

"Yeah! See – they posted 'em! Ooh! Ooh!"

Kim rolled her eyes but nevertheless found the same link on her computer and started reading lyrics.

"And the soundtrack's going to be released in a week, Kim! Forget Bueno Nacho this week, I gotta save my green!"

"Ron, you already have the soundtrack for the t.v. show. What's different about this? The song will be on the radio."

"Kim," Ron stated, looking at her in his 'no duh' way, "this c.d. has _additional_ songs on it. See, it's the same as the one for the show, but it's got new music from the movie! I gotta have it!"

Kim giggled at Ron's strange logic, but had to admit, she was probably just as excited as he was about the new movie. She looked over her shoulder. As usual, the school library was virtually deserted right now, so she didn't have to worry about Bonnie seeing her.

Kim turned back to her computer again, excited. She surfed around a few more minutes before she had her own spastic outburst.

"Ron! Look – you can preorder the DVD!"

Ron leaned over. "Ooh! Preorders!"

"Yeah! Let's see what it's got…yes! It's got an extended version of the movie…"

"Booyah!"

"Deleted scenes…"

"Yes!"

"Music videos…"

Ron was practically shoving her out of her chair in an attempt to see the screen.

"And an episode from the next season of the show!" she finished, holding onto her chair for dear life. "Hey, Ron, do you mind…?"

"Oh! Sorry, K.P." He pulled her back into the chair. "This is awesome! You're gonna get it right? Then we can have marathon at your house, with tons of nacos!"

"Right," said Kim, rolling her eyes.

Ron was still leaning over her shoulder, staring at the screen as if his life depended on it. "Look at the movie posters, they're awesome…and look, there you can download the trailer! Cool!" Ron moved Kim's mouse toward the icon, then stopped dead. "K.P…."

"What now?" asked Kim, trying to see around Ron's shoulder. Then she saw what he was looking at.

"Spoilers…" Ron turned to look at Kim, dazed.

"No you don't!" shouted Kim, trying to pry the mouse out of her friend's hand.

"No, K.P…." he stuttered, struggling to keep possession of the mouse. "See, they've already released the movie in England…and they're not _really_ spoilers, they're just…it's just a message board…"

Kim gave a mighty yank and freed the mouse from his hand. She stood up and shoved Ron back down into his chair. "Don't you dare!" she teased. "I refuse to see one spoiler until after I've seen the movie!"

"But it's not coming out till next month!"

"Fifteen days, yes I know. Believe me, I know."

"I can't wait that long!" Ron said, trying again to get up. Kim laughed and pushed him back down.

"Yes, you can. Now, how 'bout you just sit here and look at the press releases, 'kay?"

Ron scowled at her. "You take all the fun out of life, Kim."

"I know," she said.

Ron turned reluctantly back to him computer and started his surfing again. Kim watched him shrewdly, more to annoy him than anything. Suddenly, he started bouncing again.

"What is it this time?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Look! It's a page full of stuff about why Danny and Charity should get together!"

"Ron, I told you. If they get together, it would end the series."

"Kim, they are ending the series. This is the last season."

"I know, I know…but, still."

"Oh, come on! They gotta get together. I mean…they're like…destined!" Ron gestured into the air helplessly.

Kim smiled crookedly. "Well, duh, they'll get together." She paused, frowning. "But there was that new guy on the trailers…what was his name again?"

"Oh, him. Yeah, Derek. Well, I'm sure Danny can take him down…" Now Ron looked worried.

Kim grinned at him and pointed to his screen. "Look, the proofs there, they're just waiting until the movie so they can drag the show out longer."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anything else cool you can find?" asked Kim.

"Well…I did see some pictures from the movie last night…"

"Ron! You looked at spoilers?" shouted Kim.

"No! I…just, accidentally found them. I wasn't really looking for 'em." Ron said hastily, holding up his hands to warn off any attacks.

Kim glared at him, then smiled, guilty. "Actually, I think I saw them too." She paused. "Accidentally, of course," she finished, seeing the awed look on Ron's face.

"Well then, we'll be guilty together," he proclaimed.

Just then, the lunch bell rang. Kim sighed and shut off her computer. "Too bad. I wish I could just stay down here and look at more stuff…"

"We _could…_"

Kim shook her head, tossing all fantasies away. "No, come on. We've got math next."

"Right," said Ron, pushing his chair back in.

They headed for the door of the library grinning.

"It's so dumb…Derek isn't even cute," complained Kim as they walked out the door.

The librarian smiled as she heard Ron's laughter echo down the hall.

Author's Note: First off, I promise I never look at spoilers! Also, if you know what color Kim's dress is, shout out! (My sister and I think it's blue, but it kinda changes colors.) I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
